La razón por la cual Estados Unidos inventó el boli BIC
by Samary Danna
Summary: "¡Jajajajajaja!" Alfred estaba riéndose como un psicópata. "¡Soy un genio! ¡Chúpate esa gravedad! ¡Este boli es inmune ante ti!" Y así Alfred siguió riéndose durante un largo, larguísimo rato "Que ganas tengo de enseñárselo a Iggy, seguro que me dice que soy un genio" Bueno, sabía que eso era una grandísima mentira, pero por lo menos lo felicitará tsundremente, ¿verdad?


**Nota****:** _¡Wow! No me puedo creer que ya este subiendo otro fic,__ sí no ha pasado ni una semana desde que subí él otro__.__ Bueno, primero que nada me gustaría agradecer a los que han comentado en mí otro fic "El atropello de mí unicornio", de verdad muchas gracias, ya que eso me ha animado a subir este. Segundo, a los que se atreven a leer este, si alguien se atreve, espero que lo disfrutéis y que si os ha disgustado alguna cosa: ortografía, narración… Me gustaría que me lo __digáis__ para poder mejorarlo ^^__. Este fic está basado en hechos reales, al final del fic os diré lo que es real y lo que no., ya que ahora lo estropearía. _

**DISCLAIMER: **_Hetalia no me pertenece…. Si fuera mío sería solamente yaoi *.*_

_**LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL ESTADOS UNIDOS INVENTÓ EL BOLI BIC **_

Alfred estaba emocionado, muy emocionado, casi tanto como cuando Arthur se vistió de hamburguesa para él…. _Casi._ ¿Por qué se encontraba tan feliz? Fácil, porque se encontraba en la NASA a punto de iniciar su primer viaje espacial. Él tenía un montón de ganas de ver el espacio y después contárselo todo a su Iggy, aunque probablemente su adorado novio lo mandaría a un lugar muy feo, por pesado, para después gritarle en la cara que le importaba bien poco lo que él hiciera… Sí, su Iggy era todo un amor. Sus pensamientos se perdieron por un rato en cosas no aptas para menores de dieciocho con su anglosajón, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

-Despegamos en 3, 2, 1, 0 - Alfred empezó a dar saltitos sentado. Por cierto, a él simplemente lo dejaban estar ahí porque era la representación física de Estados Unidos, además de un pesado, es decir, no tenía ni la más puñetera idea de para que servían todos esos esos botones que parpadeaban y brillaban.

La nave comenzó a despegar para unas horas después llegar al inmenso, lleno de estrellitas y cositas brillantes espacio, descripción literal y exacta de Alfred.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Alfred gritaba como si en lugar de estar eufórico por ver por primera vez el espacio de cerca, que sí lo estaba, un monstruo depravado violador, podemos dejarle este papel a Francis, lo estuviera persiguiendo para hacer lo que hacen los Francis depravados violadores: violar. Bueno, aunque eso no era del todo correcto, ya que ahora Francis estaba saliendo felizmente con Matthew. Alfred pensaba que el único que podía salir ganando de esa extraña relación era Francis, puesto que había visto a su hermano en una de esas largas y aburridas juntas, en las que él era el héroe por supuesto, y el pobre Matthew no podía ni sentarse, traía ojeras enormes y a veces cuando Francis le susurraba algo al oído ponía cara de acabo-de-tener-el-trauma-de-mi-vida.

-Señor Jones, le agradecería que deje de gritar de esa manera tan escandalosa - dijo el capitán de la nave espacial con el estrés reflejado en su rostro. Pobre capitán, no sabía que aquello apenas era el inicio de su sufrimiento, después de todo de quien estamos hablando es de Alfred.

-¡Valeeeeee! - respondió un feliz Estados Unidos mientras se quitaba se quitaba el cinturón para disfrutar de la poca gravedad que había en el espacio- ¡Yupiiiiiiii! - grita mientras se pone a hacer volteretas, saltos y todas las cosas tontas, según el divertidas, que se le ocurriera.

-Señor Jones, que yo sepa usted no tiene tres años, así que le agradecería que dejara de hacer eso - rogo el capitán todavía más estresado que antes.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso? -dijo Alfred mientras daba otra voltereta, pero mientras lo hacía algo llamó su atención. Un botón grande y naranja combinado con violeta.- ¡Uhhhh! ¡Qué bonito! Quiero tocar – Alfred empezó a extender su mano hacía el botón.

-¡NO LO TOQUE! - gritó un exasperado capitán mientras corría hacía él para detenerle- Por favor, aprenda a leer. Debajo de ese botón pone "Abrir escotilla de seguridad" – el capitán hasta tenía un tic nervioso. Nadie sabe lo que habría pasado si Alfred hubiera pulsado ese botón, pero definitivamente nadie quería imaginárselo.- Ahora quédese quieto en esta silla – le abrocho a Alfred el cinturón de seguridad.

-P..P.. Pero, estoy aquí en el espacio para disfrutarlo y usted no me deja... –los ojos de Alfred se aguaron mientras hacía un puchero- Mi vida no tiene sentido…

-Huh –el capitán decidió que era hora de aplicar el plan de emergencia, así que saco casi de la nada un videojuego para después entregárselo a su nación. Los ojos de Alfred se iluminaban mientras extendía su mano para recoger lo que el capitán le estaba entregando.

-Ya todo vuelve a tener sentido otra vez – una gota resbaló por la cabeza del capitán cuando oyó a Alfred decir eso.

Después de que todo se tranquilizara decidieron que lo primero que tenían que hacer, mientras Alfred estuviera entretenido y los dejase tranquilos, era tomar apuntes sobre todo lo que veían. Pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que ningún boli escribía. La razón era que la poca gravedad que había no dejaba que la tinta bajase, y todos se dieron cuenta de ello.

-¡Oh no! No podemos tomar apuntes porque la tinta del boli no baja por culpa de la gravedad. ¡Y si no tomamos apuntes, este viaje no tiene sentido y estamos aquí para nada! –gritó desesperado uno de los presentes. Alfred levanto la cabeza al oír esto.

-Pues nada, habrá que volver y buscar una solución –dijo con un puchero Alfred- ¡Pero no importa! Vendremos otra vez una vez solucionado. Yo me encargare de que eso suceda rápido. – dijo ahora con una sonrisa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo porque no había más remedio. La nave volvió a la tierra. Alfred salió corriendo, lo más rápido posible, hacia su casa para ponerse a pensar seriamente en una idea. Para inspirarse cogió su fotografía favorita, en la que Arthur estaba vestido de enfermera sexy… Creedme, no queréis saber cómo consigue que Iggy se ponga esos trajes.

Después de mucho, y cuando digo mucho es mucho, pensar se le ocurrió la idea perfecta. Un boli que básicamente es un tubo de plástico o metal que contiene la tinta, teniendo en un extremo la punta de escritura, que engarza una pequeña esfera o bola, de la que toma el nombre, y que sirve para regular la salida de tinta al papel de forma fluida y constante. Este tubo o "carga" se encuentra en el interior de un armazón que permite asirlo con comodidad. Dicho armazón puede ser de dos partes o de una sola, con diversos mecanismos que sacan o retraen la punta de la carga. La investigación para crear este boli solo le había costado a Estados Unidos aproximadamente un millón de dólares, pero mereció la pena.

-¡Jajajajajaja! -Alfred estaba riéndose como un psicópata- ¡Soy un genio! ¡Chúpate esta gravedad! ¡Este boli es inmune ante ti! -y así Alfred siguió riéndose durante un largo, larguísimo rato- Que ganas tengo de enseñárselo a Iggy, seguro que me dice que soy un genio –bueno, sabía que eso era una grandísima mentira, pero seguro que por lo menos lo felicitara tsundremente, ¿verdad?

Corrió a la casa de Iggy para contárselo, la verdad es que también tenía un montón de ganas de verle debido a que no le había visto desde que volvió del espacio y se puso a trabajar en el boli.

-¡Iggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyy! ¡Tu Hero ya llegó! -gritó escandalosamente mientras entraba en la casa de su novio.

-¡No grites, estúpido energúmeno! -dijo un muy enfadado Inglaterra- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Tu estúpido viaje acabó hace meses. -Inglaterra se estaba enfadando cada vez más- Bah, tampoco es como si me importase lo que tú hagas. –ahora estaba intentando hacerse el frío, pero la cara de cabreo seguía ahí.

-Iggy… -dijo un apenado Estados Unidos- ¡Da igual! Cuando te lo explique seguro que lo comprendes todo. –y así Alfred empezó a contarle a Iggy el problema por el que no lo visitó en tanto tiempo y su genialosa idea del boli.

La cara de enfado de Arthur desapareció, para dar paso a una en la que sus labios estaban contraídos, además de que el de abajo tenía un tic, y sus ojos se iban llenando de pequeñas lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa Iggy? –preguntó un preocupado Alfred.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja -Inglaterra empezó a reír tan fuerte que hasta los vecinos fueron capaces de oírle.- Y pensar que podías haber pensado en utilizar un estúpido lápiz -a pesar de parecer imposible su risa aumento de volumen.

La boca de Alfred formó una perfecta o, para después empezar a fruncir las cejas.

-Estúpido… y pensar que perdiste tanto tiempo por eso -Arthur mientras tanto se seguía descojonando.

-Tienes razón… -en la boca de Alfred apareció una sonrisa escalofriante y pervertida- pero no te preocupes, vamos a recuperar TODO nuestro tiempo juntos, así que anula todos tus recados para el mes entero. –la sonrisa se ensancho- De tu habitación no salimos.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡AYUDA! –gritaba un asustado Inglaterra mientras Alfred lo arrastraba al cuarto de arriba. Pero claro está, nadie iba a ayudarlo, de ahí no saldría entero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sí, ya lo sé, esto no es la gran cosa y puede que tampoco sea muy genial…. Pero espero que sí alguien ha conseguido leerlo hasta el final lo haya disfrutado. Bueno, a mí me contó todo mi profe de música, que bien me cae, de echo una anécdota suya también inspiro el otro fic. Pues bien, lo que me contó fue que Estados Unidos en uno de sus viajes espaciales, yo no sé si fue el primero, encontró el problema de que los bolis no podían escribir ya que la poca gravedad que había no dejaba que la tinta bajase y que para solucionarlo la NASA gastó aproximadamente un millón de dólares para inventar un boli que pudiese escribir en el espacio, el boli BIC, y bueno, después de inventarlo se fueron a decírselo a los Rusos y estos se hartaron en su cara diciéndoles que podían haber utilizado un lápiz. Pero a mí me gustó más que en lugar de Rusia estuviera Inglaterra y bueno, lo adapte a ellos. Sí tenéis alguna duda dejad un review y yo os respondo, bueno, de todas formas respondo a todos._

_Gracias por leer. _


End file.
